Bears Reign: Perfectly Okay
by Savagely Incoherent
Summary: Alex Rider once again whisked from the path he was originally sent on and forced down another. He knew he was going to hell, but why did the path have to be so brutal? What did he do to deserve this? The K-Unit was not the fresh start he was promised, but Snake and Eagle might finally be on the verge of understanding. Oh did Cub miss Fox... He just wanted Bear gone.
1. Chapter 1

**This is post!Scorpia Rising. Alex, rather than going with Sabrina to America, was whisked off to once again begin training and working on militant missions with the K-Unit. Fox, however is not longer there considering he had joined MI6 and became a spy. His replacement, Bear, is violent and considered Wolf's prodigy in Alex's mind. This will be a segment of oneshots in which Alex is involved with K-Unit while Bear is there. There will likely not be any big story, but a series of oneshots as stated two seconds ago. This series is titled _Bears Reign_. You can also request any situtation you would like to see happen in _Bears Reign_. **

**Warning: mild language. Bear is also agressive and abusive, if this will affect you in any way, shape, or form, read at your own risk but do not blame me for any sort of flashbacks please. If that's the case you can talk to me, either on here or DM on instagram.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider, this is a fanmade object that is used for the purpose of entertaintment and in no way am I making a profit off of this fanfiction.**

**Finalized with formalities, thank you for reading! Enjoy!**

**-Savage**

* * *

Alex rolled his eyes, this was absolutely ridiculous. Why he had to be here with the unit he didn't know, he didn't want to know and quite frankly he didn't even care. Everything was over for him, so why did he have to bother? Hell he wasn't even supposed to be here! He was supposed to be somewhere in America with Sabina but suddenly Mrs Jones changed her mind and sent him off to SAS to stay with the K-Unit again. Wolf, regardless of what had happened at Point Blank, was still a complete asshole, treating the young spy like he was still a rich little brat. Eagle and Snake ignored him like before and the young man that had replaced Fox, codename Bear, was like Wolfs little prodigy. The probie did everything and anything for Wolf, and that included fucking with Alex, pushing him into forests, guards, lakes and rivers, locking him out of rooms and various other things. But Alex didn't react like they wanted him to and that was fine with him, he had no energy left anyway.

Jack was gone, and would always be gone.

Well now that he was still stuck with the unit he had to stay with them on leave, and this would explain why he was laying down in one of the guest rooms in Snakes house, he didn't know why they all had to stay together but whatever. All he was aware of was the headache he had the pounded his temples.

"Kid get up," demanded a rough voice from the doorway.

Alex didn't need to move to know who it was, but he turned his head to the young yet beefy man standing in the frame of his door. There was Bear, the young, stubborn, idiot that did everything the units' leader told him to do.

"Why?" Snapped Alex, he really was just not in the mood today and his headache wasn't helping.

"I said get up! Doesn't matter why just do what I say!" The man said taking an intimidating step into the room. Well, at least it would have been intimidating to anyone else, but to Alex it was just another SAS man coming in to make fun of him again, another textbook attack.

"I'm not moving."

"We are going onto the boat today and you're going to get your ass up!" Bear screamed at him coming further into the room.

Alex turned back to his computer, which had been sitting on the bed next to him. I wasn't on or anything like that, but Bear couldn't see the screen so what would the man know. "I'm not going on the boat."

Suddenly he was yanked up forcefully by his arm and it took every fibre being of him to not flip Bear on his ass. Alex wanted to so bad, but it would just give Bear the satisfaction. He already felt his arm starting to bruise.

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because I don't want to go."

The man growled and grabbed Alex's other arm and held him forcefully, snarling into his face,

"Listen to me you little punk, you're going to get your ass dressed and come with us on the boat or else I'll finally get the satisfaction of kicking your ass to hell and back. Got it?"

Alex rolled his eyes and didn't answer him.

"Got it?" Bear growled giving Alex a very forceful shake.

"Yeah I got it!" Alex told him, "Just don't expect me to change in front of you."

Bear dropped him to the ground, "Make it quick Cub, we don't like waiting." And with that the man walked out slamming the door behind him.

Alex got up rubbing his arms; he didn't understand why he put up with the man. He could easily kick Bears ass and possibly gain his and his units respect. Alex laughed to himself as he pulled on an old pair of trunks, he would never gain the units respect and the beating would probably just infuriate Bear and Wolf more. No it was better this way, the man never hit him or anything so as far as he was concerned getting pushed around a little bit was nothing compared to before. He figured he could just wait it out as he always had. Besides, ratting would do no good for him either; he didn't want to bother any of the commanders who would just think him as a whiny little brat as does everyone else. Alex sighed rubbing his forehead, his headache had gotten worse no thanks to the violent shaking he was forced to undergo. He then made his way downstairs and was surprised to see only Snake and Bear in the kitchen. The exhausted soldier boy sat down at the counter and rested his chin on his folded arms watching the unit medic make breakfast.

"What do you want Cub?" The man suddenly asked not turning to face the young teen known as Cub, who only tilted his head in surprise. He had never been asked what he wanted before, never been asked anything really, the unit ignored him and he in turn ignored the unit. So why was Snake suddenly so interested in what he wanted for breakfast?

"Answer the soldier when he talks to you brat!" Bear yelled out, "Don't be-"

"Shut up Bear."

Both said man and small Cub faced Snake in surprise, even with a stained pink apron and a spatula in his hand the man could be intimidating as he gave Bear a nasty glare.

"What?"

"I said shut up and leave Cub alone."

Bear stuttered then glared down at the floor and made his way out, but not before giving Alex a hard shove, breaking his balance and knocking the kid off the stool. Alex sighed again and got up but he allowed his confusion with Snake to overcome his loathing for Bear.

"Why did you defend me?" Alex asked in a quiet voice, fixing the fallen chair.

"I don't like the negativity in my house." Snake muttered into his pancakes.

Alex gave the man a weird look, not believing him for a second. "I don't think so Snake."

Snake sighed and threw down his spatula and turned to Alex hands on his hips, "And why wouldn't you believe me Cub?"

Alex smiled faintly at Snake; the way the man had just acted reminded him of-… The frown that had now become the face of Alex Rider returned. Alex granted the man without an answer while walking over to help him with the eggs, the food made him forget about the pain in his head. They both went silent and continued cooking.

"I saw what he did."

"What?" Alex asked, taken aback by the sudden noise.

"This morning, Cub." Snake hissed.

"Nothing happened Snake; I don't know what you're talking about." Alex muttered into the eggs not looking at the medic. He clearly remembered something Bear had said back to him at camp after slamming him against a tree,

"_Tell anyone Cub, tell anyone, I'll fucking kill you. Keep it quiet." _

Snake grabbed Alex's forearms and lifted up the shirt sleeves to reveal the massive finger sized bruises on his arm, both old and recent.

"Nothing happened huh?" Snake asked with a raised eyebrow. Alex froze then pathetically tried to yank his arm away but Snake kept the abused child close to him, not releasing him until he got the answers he wanted. "Why didn't you tell anyone that Bear was beating up on you?"

"Because it's not just Bear, Snake," Alex scoffed yanking his arm away. "And you wouldn't have done anything about it."

Snake looked down feeling guilty; he knew the boy was right. He knew that he should've done something when he saw Bear and Wolf ganging up on a teenager. A teenager for god sakes! Damn his pride, he should've stopped them. Maybe then Cub would actually interact with the unit, maybe Cub would actually speak up about the abuse that he was getting from Bear.

"I'm sorry Cub." Snake said once again breaking a heavy silence turning to face the teenager. "I'm sorry about-"

"Save your breath Snake." Cub said making himself a plate. "I don't want your apologizes. You're a nice guy and all but… you lost that chance." With that said he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where he sat himself down on the couch in front of the TV and started eating his breakfast.

A few minutes later the ever-so-cheerful-how-the-hell-is-he-a-morning-person Eagle skipped out of his room fully clothed in brightly colored trunks, a white splotch of sunscreen on his nose and a ducky floatation ring around his waist.

"Morning Cubby-Kins! Morning Snakey-Poo!" The American said as he made his way over to the counter to feed himself more than half the pancakes and eggs. The man had a black hole in his stomach it seemed, as he could never stop eating. As for the cheery pet-name morning greetings? Well hell that was just Eagle being Eagle.

"Really? Snakey-poo?" Snake asked with a raised eyebrow watching Eagle drag three massive pancakes onto his plate.

"Yes my dear Snakey-Poo, that is who you are. Wolf is Wolfie, Bear is the Teddy Bear, if Fox were here he'd be Foxy-Boy and Cub is my Cubby-Wubby-Kins." The dubbed Eagle stated with a cheeky grin as he snuck a fourth pancake on his plate.

"I am not your Cubby-Wubby-Kins!" The young teen protested as he flipped through the channels, his headache making a remarkable return.

"Yessss you aarreeeee." Eagle sang teasingly until Snake gave him a serious look and whispered something quietly in his ear. Alex just knew that they were talking about him; it wasn't that they were glancing over at him or anything, he just knew. Snake was most likely telling Eagle about what happened this morning with Bear and how the man clearly and openly showed how much he despised the little kid. Alex sighed as he searched half-heartedly through the channel guide and glanced back at Snake and Eagle and the hint of concern that showed on their faces. He was glad that they were starting to care, don't get the boy wrong, it was just that it was too late. More or less, why now? Why now show their caring when they could've back at camp when he would get his food knocked down by Bear? It didn't make any sense to Alex but, like he told himself earlier, he just didn't care anymore. Though now the two members in the kitchen were certainly his favourites, with the exception of Fox, as they at least seemed to care for his well-being.

"OH MY GOD!" Came Eagles loud shriek from behind Alex and he groaned. "Change it back to SpongeBob!" The man ran over and jumped over the back of the couch nearly sending his food flying and almost squishing the poor Cub who only moved within milliseconds of the man sitting down. Alex obliged to the man's request and changed the show to the annoyingly childish 40-something year old talking sponge on the TV. Maybe that's where Eagle got his personality trait from, watching far too much SpongeBob.

"_Woow," Said the sponge, staring at the thousands upon thousands of mattresses around them. "How many mattresses do you think there are?" _

"_Ten." The just as dumb if not dumber pink starfish answered. _

"_Cool." _

Alex, finished with his plate, rolled his eyes and got up not wanting any part in the whole SpongeBob morning marathon thing. Ian had never wanted Alex watching SpongeBob when he was younger and now the teen could see why, it was obvious that the talking sea creatures could do some serious mental damage. But just then strong arms were wrapped around his waist that forcefully dragged him down but not onto the couch, oh no the couch would be merciful. No Alex was pulled straight into Eagles lap then embrace in a tight hug that pinned his arms to the side forcing him to drop his empty plate to the floor. He couldn't help himself, he yelped.

"Hi my cubby-wubby-kins!" Eagle said bouncing his knees.

"Let. Go." Alex snarled, squirming in the American's arms.

Snake laughed, "Don't kill him!"

"I won't!"

"I was talking to Cub." Snake said making eye-contact with the youngest of the unit who only gave a half-hearted smirk in response. Everything Alex seemed to do was half-hearted, Cub began to notice. His whole heart had been shattered and swallowed by pain.

"Oh!" Eagle said with a big smile until he turned away from Snake and frowned at Alex and pulled him closer whispering into his ear, "You should've told us, had we known that he was physically assaulting you we would've done something."

Alex hissed back, "Just watch your bloody SpongeBob." With that said he pushed himself out of Eagles arms, picked up his plate and brought it to the kitchen. He heard the American sigh before his natural personality took over as he stuffed his face with bacon. Snake watched as the teen put his dish in the sink and leaned against the fridge with his hands in his trunk pockets staring out the window at something Snake couldn't see. He felt bad for the kid and regretted ignoring him both times that he had been at SAS, as the medic it was his job to look after his unit and all he had done was leave the boy out to dry. But Snake could see it in Cubs eyes that something was haunting him and would never leave him alone, the boy just didn't want to be here that much was obvious.

"Hey Cub," Snake said and watched as the kid brought his sad brown eyes up to meet his own.

"Yeah?"

"Go find your friends or something. You don't have to come out on the boat with us old farts."

The boy actually looked confused, "What?"

"Find your friends and hang out with them. I'm sure they've been wondering how you've been." Snake said over his morning tea. He was surprised to see the boy shake his head, "And why not?"

Cub looked down at the floor, "I've been gone too long and rumours started flying at school. I wasn't there to defend myself and I came back looking like hell so my friends kind of… drifted off I guess."

"They must not have been very good friends then…" Snake stated in a gentle voice not wanting to get the boy on his immediate defensive side. This was as open as he had been ever since they met.

"Well no, it's not that…" Cub defended weakly. "I mean they had every reason to believe it… I would've believed them to…" He then shook his head and returned back to his normal self, "Nah it'll just be better if I go on the boat with you guys, I mean I prefer sleeping but you know I can sleep on the boat. Maybe get a nice tan while I'm at it." Cub gave Snake a smile. A fake smile nonetheless, but it was more than what Snake usually got. Cub went to leave the kitchen until Snake grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Hey Cub, I know this is going to be a stupid question, but," Snake took a deep breath, only showing concern for the teen. "Are you okay?"

A look of tiredness beyond Cub's age shone brightly in his eyes. "Yeah Snake… Perfectly okay…"

* * *

**Thank You for reading! Please review and request! :)**

**-Savage**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**I know there are a lot of you following this story but I suppose we misunderstood haaha**

**The oneshots will be posted as separate stories so it would probably be easier to just follow me rather than the story but hey that's up to you! :) **

**But don't be alarmed, once I have written five I'm grouping them together and then putting them in order. Probably will end up doing 5 stories of them on leave, 5 at camp, and 5 of.. i don't know random stuff.**

**Until then they're all in segments!**

**NEW SEGMENT POSTED THOUGH SO HEY CHECK IT OUT**

_**BEARS REIGN: RENEWED HOPE! **_

_**It was truly amazing the way a child could change a man with just one single, stupid, fake word. It was truly amazing how a child could change such a perspective, or to at least clear a mans head. Snake was soon beginning to realize that the unit as a whole was wrong, but that didn't mean there wasn't a chance to fix their mistakes, right?**_

**So yeah have fun with that... :) **

**\- Savage**

**P.S**

**Follow my cosplay account on insta: small . crown . cosplay**

**P.S.S**

**If anyone watches Haikyuu, watch out because a new story is brewing ;) **


End file.
